


Mistake

by Lunar_Anarchy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Anarchy/pseuds/Lunar_Anarchy
Summary: What is he, really? Why is he still here?|| Internal thoughts of post-pacifist Flowey





	Mistake

 He bathed in the fresh air as the sunlight sprinkled over his paled petals. He didn't see the sun enough nowadays. The lack of photosynthesis was making him weaker every day. But, was it even worth it any more?

He could just shrivel up and die alone – thousands of feet below the surface of the Earth. But if that happened, the timeline would surely reset – and the happy ending everyone had worked so hard for would be lost, forever. He couldn't let that happen. So for everyone else's sakes, he continued on living, cold and alone, underground. For everyone else's sakes, he stood in the sunlight now.

 

How long had it been?

 

He'd lost track of time. Since the barrier was broken and monsters were set to go free, he'd been completely isolated. It would drive anyone else insane. Good thing he was the one creature alive who literally had no sanity left to lose.

He dreamt about them sometimes, and it wasn't just his parents he thought about. Following through the empty caverns of the underground, he missed them all. Onionsan, Snowdrake, right down to the baby froggits that once occupied the ruins. He even caught himself missing the trashbag every now and then. Funny, really, how you don't realise the respect you have for someone until they're no longer there.

He definitely missed Papyrus.

 

Of all the characters he'd met, Papyrus was always his favourite. His naïve inncence often reminded him of his past self.

 

No.

That was wrong.

He wasn't Asriel.

 

Asriel was a kind and innocent soul - and he was nothing but a monster: just a husk containing the bitter memories of a dead child.

 

If he wasn't Asriel, then what was he?

 

_A mistake..._

 

_A cold, lonely mistake..._

 

 

 

He closed his eyes.

This was the one place where sunlight reached the underground. And, unlike everything else down there, sunlight was always changing.

Some days, the sun's rays felt warmer on his petals than others. Some days, the sun was like a deadly attack on his stem.

 

Some days, there was no sun...

 

 

 

_Did he really need to justify what he did?_

 

 

 

He opened his eyes once again, and stared at the other, lifeless, flowers around him.

The artificial lights had been deactivated long ago, causing the golden flowers in the throne room to rot into a murky, deathly brown. The only flowers that grew now were the ones that lay in the light here... above Chara's grave.

 

 

 

It made him sick.

 

 

 

He'd fought so hard, just to keep this _anomaly_ entertained. That's all any of them were doing. 

_He'd never asked to be the antagonist._

_That's just how it was in this world._

_That was how the game was desgined._

 

and he _hated_ it.

 

he hated it _so much_.

 

 

 

But now... everything was in their hands...

 

 

 

Although, they hadn't come back to play the game in so long... he often wondered if they ever would.

 

No.

They had to.

 

 Why would he still exist if the game wasn't going to be played again?

 

They'd come back eventually.

 

Until then...

 

A cloud passed over, covering the sun from his face once again.

 

 

He'd wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_but nobody came._

**Author's Note:**

> Hellu!
> 
> Happy undertale anniversary, everyone!  
> Can you believe that it's been three whole years?
> 
> Sorry if this piece was messy. It sounded alright to me, but I'm not sure how well it'll translate when others read it.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed~~
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Anyways, I'm off the listen to last goodbye on loop while crying into a pillow. Bye!


End file.
